


Warped Mirror

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Fighting, Kissing, Leon just wants to help, Leonard will protect Scottie at all costs, M/M, Roleswap AU, Stealing, Swearing, glitching, mirror world, scott is a jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Scottie and Leonard end up in a warped mirror world due to weird mirror they found in Leonard's attic. They soon find their alternate reality selves and things get... strange.





	1. The Sky Is Pink Here

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look- ANOTHER chapter fic that I'll take AGES to update because I'm bad at thinking up stories.

Leonard grunted as he shoved a stack of cardboard boxes to the side, revealing a door.  
"I'm surprised you even have an attic..." Scottie mumbled, watching Leonard unlock the door with one of the many keys on his keyring.  
"Well, I rarely use it and I mainly just store stuff that has sentimental value to me in here..." Leonard replied, clipping the keyring back to one of his belt loops. 

They both entered the dusty room and Scottie noticed the absurd amount of Mannequins in the corner.  
"Ew. Why do you have so many- WHY DOES ONE LOOK JUST LIKE ME?!" Scottie yelped, quickly noticing one that was dressed to look like him.  
"UM- WELL... I can... explain? Huh?" Leonard started but quickly noticed something in another corner of the room. He walked over to it and noticed it was standing mirror that he'd never noticed before. It was flipped over and a note was taped to the back  
"What's it say?" Scottie asked, flipping the mirror around, noticing how there was no dust on it's glass surface.  
"If you wish to see a reality flip. Read the words from this slip. But to escape from this reality shift. You must find the matching rift." Leonard read aloud.

The mirror's surface began to waver, soon turning into a swirling portal that pulled the two men into it.  
"Ungh... What the..." Scottie grunted, waking up in somebody's yard.  
"What...happened?" Leonard grumbled, getting up and helping Scottie up.  
"I think that paper you read opened a portal to a 'mirror world'." Scottie explained, doing air quotes.  
"The sky is pink and yet, it's clearly the middle of the day..." Leonard pointed out, shielding his eyes from the sun as he glanced up. The pair suddenly heard shouting from down the road.  
"And, stay out!" A rough yet eerily familiar voiced yelled before a loud door slam was heard.  
"Fucking prick...I just wanted my phone back. He didn't have to crack the screen..." The young man said, sitting in middle of the road.  
"Need a hand?" Leonard offered and he gasped when he saw the man's face.

He looked like Leonard only younger, no mustache but he had some stubble. He was rather thin but, he had a small amount of muscle. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt beneath his long sleeved blue hoodie. He had orange pants on, almost matching Leonard's own. He had the same emerald eyes but, he had a scar on his right cheek.  
"Um...This is uncanny, right?" Scottie spoke up, breaking the silence.  
"Just a bit. Almost like you could be my dad or something..." The young man replied, looking about Scottie's age.  
"What's your name, kid?" Leonard asked, still a bit freaked out.  
"I'm Leon. And you two are?" The boy said with a smile.  
"I'm Leonard and this is Scottie." The mustached man replied, surprised at the fact that their names where nearly identical.

"So, what's going on with your... Neighbor?" Scottie asked, sitting on the sidewalk in front of Leon's house.  
"Well, I broke into his house because, I wanted to see what's in his attic but, he always keeps it boarded up and locked with a keycard. And, the last time I was in there, I dropped my phone and I wanted to get it back and he cracked my screen before giving it back, the jerkwad." Leon explained, joining the other two on the sidewalk.  
"Sound familiar?" The oldest male said, glancing to his spiky-haired neighbor.  
"So- we probably have to find this world's version of the mirror to escape. That's what the paper said when it meant 'matching rift', right?" Scottie explained.  
"Wait. You two are from another world?" Leon piped up, looking rather confused.  
"Kinda? I read this thing and we both got sucked into the nearby mirror and now we have to find the matching one in this world." Leonard explained, holding up the paper scrap before putting back into his pocket.

Leon invited the two into his house before going upstairs to gather supplies. The two sat on a couch in his living room.  
"Hey, if he's you in this world, do you think he has the same di-" Scottie began, blushing a bit.  
"I'm gonna stop you there because that is the LEAST of our worries right now." Leonard interrupted, blushing a bit as well.  
"Would be kind of hot if you two fuc-" Scottie continued, chuckling as he felt Leonard smack him in the arm.  
"Would you quit?! God, you're the worst!" Leonard yelped, cheeks turning even more red.  
"Okay! So, we need to make a plan!" Leon said, setting a large sheet of paper on the coffee table along with various other supplies. "So, how are we gonna do this?"


	2. Take The Bull By The Horns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio attempt to enter Scott's house when Scottie and Leonard begin to feel...strange.

"Ugghh! We've been trying to come up with something for nearly an hour and we have...NOTHING!" Scottie grumbled, gripping his hair for a moment before detangling his fingers from it and falling back in the chair.  
"Honestly...I feel like Leonard's plan would work best." Leon pointed out.  
"The one where I distract Scott while you two attempt to sneak in the backdoor?" Scottie asked, still slumped in his chair.

"Yeah. Cuz, if we can get in, we might be able to find the key to his upstairs. I think it's a...purple key." Leon explained, adjusting his hoodie.  
"Well, it's worth a try." Leonard said, standing up.

Leon and Leonard crept into the backyard, avoiding bear traps and creeping below windows. Scottie knocked on the front door, already nervous. A man who looked like Scottie answered, only taller, with a mustache, and wearing blue jeans, a brown sweater vest, a red button-down beneath it, and gloves almost identical to Leonard's.  
"Can I help...you?" Scott began, looking almost shocked when he noticed his look-alike.  
"Um...I-I..." Scottie began, cheeks becoming a bit flustered, unsure of what to say.  
"WHY IS HE SO HOT?" Scottie screamed internally.  
"Why the hell do you look like a twink version of me?" Scott grumbled, cheeks a similar shade of pink.

"Do you know where he keeps his keys?" Leonard whispered.  
"Not really. He moves them around alot. Plus, he has three of them; Purple, Orange, and Cyan. Purple is the one that opens a locked door upstairs." Leon replied, opening the backdoor.  
"We'd better hurry, I'm not sure how long Scottie can stall him..." Leonard followed Leon, trying to keep his footfalls quiet. They began to sneak through the kitchen but froze, seeing Scott and Scottie. Leon noticed the purple key hanging from a keyring around Scott's belt.

Leon made a motion, pointing at Scott's belt, causing Scottie to then notice it.  
"Do you...need something?" Scott asked, tugging at his gloves. Scottie just acted out of pure instinct and kissed Scott. The man attempted to push the boy off but, he soon returned the kiss. Leon and Leonard were both shocked, Leonard groaned, covering his face with a gloved hand. Scottie fumbled, trying to grab the keyring, once he grabbed it, he managed to pull the purple key from it.

"Kid...If you weren't so cute, I'd stab you right now!" Scott threatened, pulling away from the boy. Scottie simply winked before the door was slammed in his face. Leonard and Leon quickly scrambled into the backroom, to avoid being seen, nearly tripping over each other. Scottie quickly joined the pair, narrowly avoiding a bear trap.

Scottie was met with harsh slap from Leonard who was, visibly upset.  
"Ouch!" Scottie whined, gripping his reddened cheek.  
"Why'd you have to kiss him?" Leonard grumbled, crossing his arms.  
"Look, I got the key, didn't I?" Scottie justified, holding up the purple key. 

Suddenly, Scottie's figure flashed, large bricks of color swiftly appeared and disappeared all over him, accompanied by a strange static-like noise and a jumbled mess of what sounded like Scottie talking before he returned back to normal, dropping to his knees as he did.  
"W-What the hell just happened?" Leon asked, visibly confused.  
"I-I don't know but- It can't be good!" Leonard replied, also shocked.  
"I-It hurt like...a m-motherfu-fucker..." Scottie coughed, coughing a few drops of blood before standing up again.

Leon tiptoed over to the hallway leading to the upstairs. He motioned for the other two men to follow him. They did and at the end of the hall was a staircase with a purple lock.   
"Awesome! Scottie, hand me the key!" Leon whispered, excitedly. Scottie handed it to the young man.   
"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY KEY?!" An angry voice suddenly shouted.  
"Shit!" Scottie shouted, quickly covering his mouth. Leonard motioned to a wardrobe behind Leon. The two smaller males hid inside it. 

"You two s-STA--KRRRK H-HE-HERRRRREEE! KKRRRRR--" Leonard began, suddenly glitching, just as Scottie had, emitting a loud shriek of static between broken words.   
"What the hell was that?!" Scott shouted from the end of the hall. Leonard dropped to his knees, coughing and spitting up blood, looking up as a pair of legs entered his vision.  
"Who the hell are you?" Scott asked, angrily smacking a crowbar against his gloved hand.


End file.
